The Most Precious Treasure
by Disturbed-Mort
Summary: A full summary inside. The first few chapters are PG - 13 but I was safe with this one! Spelling mistake in chap 10...it says chap 2
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No my good friends, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington or any of Jacks crew members. I only own Jupiter.  
  
Summary: This isnt a Jack/You fic, but it is a romance story with Jack. Jupiter Nichols happens to be the cleverest sneak out there. She has stolen and has been stolen from, but someones steals something so valuable it can never be replaced....her heart. The Infamous Jack Sparrow does and she intends to get it back, only this time Jack wont give this treasure up.  
  
Take Me Away  
  
Chapter 1 Who are you?   
  
Darkness crept up on Port Royal as Jupiter Nichols crept through the streets. Commador Norrington was lurking and she didnt want to deal with him today. Not many people walked on the streets alone so she had a fair chance of sneaking through without getting caught.  
  
She was heading for the richest family in Port Royal, the Swanns. They had loads of money and Jupiter happened to need it. She was looking to purchase a ship with her newly found crew.  
  
She approached the house and all the lights were off. Jupiter still didnt trust that they were asleep so she peaked through the windows. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet so she went to the front door. She opened it slighty and stopped, making sure she heard no one. She moved slowly and shut the door. She put her bag on a chair and proceeded to look around for something valuable. She looked at furniture, jewerly, pots and pans. Anything she could get her hands on she stuffed into her bag. She was looking at this weird looking lamp, it was pretty ugly. She was deciding whether or not she should take it. She heard a thump and turned around. 'Meow!' Jupiter huffed and turned around. 'Damn cat.' When she turned around she bumped the lamp and sent it falling to the floor. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened upstairs. She heard voices and they were frantic. She opened the door quickly and bolted outside. She hid in a bush and looked through the window.  
  
A man came down, he was fairly young. He had brown curls and a moustage of sorts, but thats not what caught her attention. What caught her attention is that her bag was still sitting on that chair! 'My bag!' She growled under her breath. She was relieved that no one noticed it, because it had her name and all her belongings in it. When she was sure that he had gone to bed, she snuck back inside. She tip toed and grabbed her bag. She turned the doornob when a light came on. She turned around and saw a man, but it wasent the one from before. 'Who are ye?' She gulped. 'I am going to be hung.' She thought. 'Over some valuables.' The man grew impatient and stepped closer. 'Who are ye?' I dropped my bag and thought of a name. 'Meranda.' She had no expression on her face because expression would have given her away. 'Meranda who?' She knew a man, his name was 'Alex Scott'. They were childhood friends so she took his last name. 'Scott.' The man titled his head back and pointed to the her bag. 'Got anything in that bag?' She shook her head. 'Nothing except my posessions.' The man walked over to her bag and emptied the contents on the floor. He stared at them and frowned. 'So much for that lie aye?' She hung her head down in shame. She was faking her shame to get out of the situation. The man paced, it was really comical. 'Ye will stay in me room until the morning, then we'll deal with ye.' I nodded and the man pointed up the stairs. 'Get up there.' I started up the stairs. 'Just great.' She thought. 'I am stuck in a room with a old man.' 


	2. Whats Happening?

Disclaimer: No my good friends, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington or any of Jacks crew members. I only own Jupiter.  
  
Summary: So where we left off is Jupiter getting taken to this 'mans' room....the mans identity is obvious with his speach. Anyway, Jupiter isnt scared at all, actully she is quite amussed, but when something dreadful happens will her cocky mood change? Stay tuned! Chapter 2  
  
Whats happening? Jupiter headed up the stairs into a fairly large room. It had many valuables in it. 'God!' She thought madly. 'I wish I could have tried to take stuff  
  
from this room!' The man stepped in behind her and closed the door. He pointed to a chair. 'Sit.' She obeyed and sat down. She put her hands in her lap  
  
and tried to look like a proper lady. She was wondering who that other man was. Was he a maid or something? Butler? 'Exuse me?' The man turned around.  
  
'Who was that younger lad? Brown curls, fairly young.' The man got in bed and looked at her. 'Thats William Turner, now go to sleep.' She shook her head and looked at him.  
  
'Who are you?' The mans lips curled into a sneer of some sort. 'The names Captain Jack Sparrow luv.' She stopped moving. 'Jack Sparrow?' She flinched. 'Couldnt be! Why would  
  
he be in Swanns house?' She just stayed there not saying a word. Jack leaned over and blew out the candle. The room was engulphed in darkness. 'This is my change to escape.'  
  
Jupiter slowly and swiftly got out of the chair and tried to see her way out of the room. She collided with a coffee table and cursed softly. She felt her way around and her  
  
hand grasped the side of a windowsill. She tried to pull the window open but it wouldnt budge. She moved her way around again, and again collided with the coffee table. Jack  
  
rustled in bed but didnt wake up. She went to the door but felt something in the way. It was smooth and hard. 'Exuse me?' A candle appeared and Jack stared down at her.  
  
'Where do you think yer going young missy?' I opened my mouth but was cut off with a large crash. Jack bolted to the window and looked out. He yelled 'WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!' She ran and she ran fast. She needed to escape. She bolted out the door and dodged bullets and gunshots coming her way. She needed to get to the docks.  
  
She came to the docks and looked around. 'Where the hell is my crew?' She said aloud. Just then she heard footsteps coming her way. She turned around and a bag was  
  
pulled over her head. She struggled to get out and screamed. Her screams were muffled. She felt herself being lifted into a small boat. 'Whats happening?' She thought. 


	3. To The Rescue!

Disclaimer: No my good friends, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington or any of Jacks  
  
crew members. I only own Jupiter. Summary: So Jupiter is in a sticky situation. She can't find her crew and she was recently kidnapped by god knows who! Will Jack come into  
  
the picture or will Jupiter suffer? Chapter 3  
  
To The Rescue! The familiar sploshing of water against wood gave Jupiter the idea she was on a rowboat or a larger boat. She gave up the struggle to get out,  
  
obviously they werent going to let her go. She could still hear gunshots and shouting. Alot of the shouting came from beside her. Suprisingly it was  
  
a female voice. She was barking orders the people. There was more than one person on the small boat. There probably was six totally. She felt the boat rock as people got out of it. Someone lifted her up and climbed up a ladder of sorts. She was then plopped on some hard floor and was  
  
left there for a couple of minutes. She sat there for many minutes until the bag was ripped off her head. She looked up at a bunch of men who were staring down at her smiling. A man came  
  
out, wearing a large hat, with a feather in it. On his shoulder was a monkey, it looked sick. The man walked over to her and cupped her chin. 'Pretty young lass  
  
isnt she lads?' The men nodded and stared for a long time at her chest. 'Well.' The man tapped his foot and smiled. 'Lock er in the brig until tomorrow.' The men  
  
picked up kicked Jupiter and started towards the brig. Jupiter was thrown into the brig. It was soppy, wet, and apparantly there was a leak. The men sneered at her and left her alone. There werent many people down in the brig. Mostly old people and people who didnt talk at all. 'Maybe they are mute or something.' She thought. She huddled up into  
  
a corner and closed her eyes. The sloshing of the water gave her a calm feeling until she feel asleep. In The Morning   
  
Waking up in the brig was cold. Jupiter woke up wet and soggy. It was extremely cold with the breeze blowing through the holes in the ship. Jupiter stood up and stood  
  
on some dry peice of floor. People looked at her funny. She didnt care. As long as she was dry for one second. She could hear laughing above and then that man appeared with  
  
his monkey. 'Well lass, how was your sleep?' He looked at her wet clothes and laughed evily. She gritted her teeth and clentched her fists. He laughed and tapped the bars of the  
  
door. 'With an attitude like that lass, you'll be in here for a long time.' She clashed up against the bars in rage as the man sauntered away. She sat there for hours and hours until a certain voice caught her interest. 'Lass? Lass?' She groaned. 'Great.' She thought. 'Its that man, I suppose he wants his money I stole  
  
from his coat pocket.' She looked through the bars at the man. He looked different this time. He actully looked attractive. She mentally slapped herself. 'No.' She thought. 'Dont get  
  
attached.' Jack started picking at the locks. 'I'll get you out of ere luv!' I kneeled down to his level. 'Why wouldnt you leave me here? I stole stuff from you, you should be happy I was  
  
kidnapped!' Jack shrugged off my comment as the lock opened. He grabbed my hand a pulled me out of the cell. 'Lets go luv.' They got to the deck easily but then from there on it wouldnt be so easy. They had to dodge people throwing themselves at them and the occasional shot. They thought they were home free  
  
until that man, the one with the monkey grabbed Jupiter. 'Thought you could get away easily did you?' Jack looked at the man wide eyed and grabbed his sword. 'Barbossa! Your supposed  
  
to be dead!' Barbossa played with Jupiters strand of hair. 'I would have been, but not all the coins were put back into the chest. We only went into partial sleep.' Jupiter frowned. 'What are they  
  
talking about?' It so happens that the Barbossa man decided he had enough of Jack and Jupiter and decided to Maroon them. Jack and Jupiter edged toward the plank. 'Barbossa cant we make a agreement?' Barbossa put down his spistol and patted his shoulder. 'Jack don worry, you'll have company.' Barbossa kicked the  
  
plank and Jupiter and Jack plumited to the ocean. They hit the water with a slap and watched the ship sail away. They slowly made way toward land. 'Jack?' Jupiter sputtered out water. 'What?' Jupiter took her hand out of the water and pointed to  
  
the land. 'Is there any life on that?' Jack looked at me and smiled. 'Nope.' 


	4. Will, Elizabeth, and Rum

Disclaimer: No my good friends, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington or any of Jacks crew members  
  
I only own Jupiter. Summary: So Jack came to Jupiters rescue, but why? Will they die on the island or will Jack have some brilliant trick up his sleeve? Chapter 4  
  
Will, Elizabeth, and Rum Jupiter and Jack finally get to shore, they collasped on the beach. 'Luv we made it.' Jupiter looked at Jack and made a sarcastic smile. 'Yay! I got saved  
  
by the man who tried to get my hung.....yay!' Jack raised his eyebrow and leaned up. 'Ye thought I wanted ye hung?' She nodded and traced a line in the sand  
  
with her finger. 'Thas not true, I jus didn want ye to steal anythin else!' She raised her head and looked to the sky, the clouds were rolling in. 'Do you have a plan  
  
do get out of here Jack?' Jack shook his head. 'Thats Captain Jack and no I do not.' She got off her butt and walked away. 'Figures.' She walked to the other side of the island and sat down on a log. She wanted off this island and away from Jack. She hated him at the moment, she didnt want to be  
  
anywhere near him. She threw a rock out to sea and yelled. 'WHY ME!' She tripped and landed on her knees. She growled and layed in the sand. She layed there until  
  
night approached.  
  
That Night She awoke and couldnt see her own hand, she got up and looked into the distance. Seemed Jack got a fire started. 'I guess he is good for something.' She thought. She walked over to where the fire was born and Jack was laying there, drinking a vile substance. She also knew he was drunk, even though he didnt show it all that well.  
  
'Captain Jack, what are you drinking?' Jack sat up and looked at her with a glaze in his eyes. 'Drink of the gods....rum.' She rolled her eyes and sat down. 'Rum, I hate it.' Jack spit  
  
out his rum in the other direction. 'How can you hate rum?' She shrugged and put her hands over the fire. 'I just do.' Jack frowned and took a swig of his rum. 'Luv, do ye think we'll get  
  
off this island?' she shrugged and turned to looked at him. 'You got us here in the first place.' Jack nodded, took a swig of his rum and passed out. Next Morning Jupiter was awake all night and was awake to see Jack wake. She was leaning over him as he grasped his head. 'Nice hangover aye?' Jack groaned and turned away from her evil smile.  
  
Jupiter heard yells and she looked into the distance. There was a ship and she was massive. It had torn old black sails and a eerie black mist emitted from it. She tapped Jacks shoulder because  
  
he was turned around. 'What is it?' He still didnt face the ship. She pointed the ship and answered in a quivering voice. 'Are they friends of yours?' Jack turned around and smiled. 'WIll!' The ship came closer and Jack jumped into the water. Jupiter followed. A rope ladder came down and the two climbed up it. On deck, a man and woman were standing there with smiles on their faces. They looked at me quizically. A man walked up to Jack and gave him a hug. 'Jack good to see you.' Jack nodded and walked  
  
towards the woman. 'Elizabeth.' Elizabeth hugged Jack and looked at me. 'Who is she?' Jack looked at her and many thoughts raced through her head. Elizabeth was a Swann! She stole from Elizabeth! 'She is a friend.'  
  
Jack winked at Jupiter and she smiled gratefully. The ship rocked a little and Jack toppled over. The man looked at him funny. 'Jack whats wrong with you.' Jack got up and smiled. 'Will, had to much rum.' 


	5. The Kiss

Disclaimer: No my good friends, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington or any of Jacks crew members. I only own Jupiter.  
  
Summary: Finally Jack and Jupiter are saved by Jacks good friends Will and Elizabeth on his ship. Jack had seemed to pardon the fact that Jupiter had stolen from Elizabeths home, but why? Yet Jack does not know Jupiters real name, will he ever know? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
Chapter 5 The kiss Jupiter kept to herself when they got on the ship. She was afraid of Elizabeth and she was afraid that Elizabeth would find out what she had done. She wasent  
  
ashamed but she really didnt want to share a ship with a person she stole from. Jack passed her a glance sometimes but she ignored him. She didnt want to talk  
  
to anyone or be 'social'. She was hungry though and therefore she had to talk to someone. She couldnt just 'eat and run', as the expression goes.  
  
She got up and sat down at a table. She took the seat right beside Jack and took a bun from the table. Jack looked at her and smiled. 'Hungry luv?' She chewed  
  
at her bun like a dog. 'What do you think?' She said, with a mouth full of bread. Jack laughed and moved a little closer to Jupiter. She didnt happen to notice  
  
because she was focused on her bun. Jacks head moved toward her neck, but not for the reason your thinking of. He looked at her necklace, it had her name on  
  
it. 'Jupiter?' He said aloud. 'Who's Jupiter?' She looked up from her bun and sighed. 'its me.' Jack moved away from her. 'But you said....' She turned to him. 'I know what I said, I only gave that name because I thought you were going to take me to Norrington or something like that.' Jack got up and went over to the side of the ship. 'Oh great' She threw down her bun. 'Hes mad at me.'  
  
Jupiter steered clear of Jack and Jack steered clear of her until night approached.  
  
Jack approached her and sat down beside her. They sat in silence for awhile until Jack became unseasy. 'Where are you sleeping luv?' She shrugged. 'Are there any  
  
woman on board?' He shook his head. 'There was one but she left a couple weeks ago.' She sighed and rested her head again the wall. 'I dont know, I'll bunk with you.'  
  
Jack smiled and looked toward her. 'I dont have a extra bed.' She sighed. 'I'll sleep on the floor.' He smiled. 'But you'll freeze your kidneys.' She brought her head close to  
  
his.'I'll sleep in your bed with you, but if you try anything.....I'll steal all you have and jump overboard, got it?' Jack nodded and patted her shoulder. 'See you in my room.'  
  
He winked and Jupiter rolled her eyes. 'I hate this.' She thought.  
  
In Jacks Room   
  
Jupiter headed for Jacks room. She was really tired and expected Jack to be awake, but in fact he wasent. He was sound asleep in bed. Jupiter stripped down to her shirt and climbed over Jack into bed. She could hear him snoring slightly and she knew he was asleep. She could smell the rum on him mixed with sea water. It was a nice scent. He was  
  
better smelling than any other pirate she has met. She felt his arm wrap around he waist and she groaned. 'Hey.' She whispered and pryed his arm off of her. His arm went back to the same place on her waist. 'Hey.' She thought. 'No one would act like that if they were asleep.' Jacks eyes opened and she smiled at Jupiter. 'Well hello Jupiter.' She got goose-  
  
bumps when he said her name, she didnt know why. 'Hi Captain Jack, would you mind taking your arm off of me?' Jack pulled her closer to his chest. 'Now why would I do that?' She  
  
opened her mouth but was cut off when Jack leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. 'Captain Sparrow why did you do that?' She was in disbelief. 'I like you alot luv.' 


	6. Breath

Disclaimer: No my good friends, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington oe any of Jacks crew members. I only own Jupiter.  
  
Summary: oohh a kiss from Jack (many fangirls are having visions right now)! Will there be more this 'kissing' or is this the last time?  
  
Chapter 6 Breath Jupiter bolted out of bed, she stared at Jack. 'Whats wrong luv?' She slammed her fist down on his dresser. 'Dont call me that!' Jack flinched  
  
by her tone of voice. 'Jack.' She calmed down. 'You cant be....kissing me, its not right.' Jack got up and put his hand on her shoulder. 'Why not  
  
luv? Why cant this happen? She put her hands down by her sides. 'I dont want it to! I dont want you kissing me!' She threw Jacks hands off of her  
  
shoulders and bolted out of the room. 'Geez.' Jack said aloud. 'I am not used to being rejected.'  
  
Jupiter went on deck, she felt sick. She sat on the floor and looked at the sky. Birds flew over head and swooped down between the holes in the  
  
sails. She sighed and leaned her head back. Maybe some sleep would help, even though she basically woke up. She heard someone in the birdsnest scream  
  
and he fell overboard. She got up and leaned over the ship. The man seemed fine, he climbed back on the ship. The ship rocked and Jupiter fell overboard,  
  
she hit the water with a splash. Many people on board heard her yell when she went down because they were all lined up at the side of the ship. Jack came  
  
out of his cabin. 'What happened.' He looked over the side of the ship and Jupiter was floated there, not moving. Jacks eyes widened and he jumped into the  
  
water and grabbed Jupiter. Crew members hoisted them up. Jupiter was placed on deck and people looked at her with worry. Jack got down beside her and felt  
  
her pulse. Her pulse was slow, too slow. She wasent breathing either. Jack grasped her hand. 'Breath.' 


	7. Miss Me?

Disclaimer: No my good friends, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington or any of Jacks crew members. I only own Jupiter.  
  
Summary: Well, well Jack to the rescue again! Will Jupiter wake up? Will Jack and her become little bit more friends? Only time will tell!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Miss Me?   
  
Jupiter woke up in bed and her clothes were soaking wet. She blinked and reconized the bed she was in, it was Jacks. Jack was sitting beside her and his hand was intertwined with hers. She moved her hand away and Jack looked up. 'Luv, your awake.' She rang out some of her hair. 'Thanks to you.' Jack blushed and helped her ring the water out of her hair. 'How are ye feelin?' She shrugged and sat up. 'I feel water logged.' Jack laughed and brought up his arm. There was a gash on it. She looked at it. 'What happened?' Jack ran his finger over the cut and smiled. 'Caught in on the side of the ship when i was divin in to get ye.' I smiled and touched his arm. 'Did you miss me?' She threw her covers off. 'Oh yes terribly.' She got out of bed and stumbled back a little. She was still dizzy from her fall. Jack came up behind her and put both of his hands firmly on her back. 'Tis ok luv, I got ye.' She looked back and smiled. She was able to walk on her own so Jack let go. She streched her legs and turned to Jack. 'I got the wrong idea about you Jack.' Jacks eyes were curious. 'Oh really, how so?' She smiled and walked close to him. 'You saved my life, you could have let me drown.' Jack smiled and grabbed my arm. 'I would never let ye drown luv.' She smiled and her stomach rumbled. Jacks eyebrow raised. 'Hungry?' She groaned. 'Did you have to ask?'  
  
They went to lunch, which wasent very good in her opinion. Woman did better cooking. Jack glanced looks at her. She smiled everytime they made eye conact. She ate in small and poliet bites. She didnt know why but she felt like she had to be perfect when she was around Jack.  
  
It was about nightime and Jupiters eyes were getting heavy. She got up and collided with Jack. 'Oh Hi Jack.' She smiled with perfect manner and just stood there. Jack smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. He moved it down towards her arms. She was too tired and ignored it for awhile. She sat down and he sat down beside her. She looked up at the stars. 'Arent they beautiful.' She didnt hear Jack and she looked at him. He was staring at her. 'You sure are.' She blushed and hid her face. He brought his hand up and cupped her face. 'Dont hide your beauty luv.' She looked at him with a blank expression. 'Are you drunk or something?' Jack shook his head and brought his lips to hers. She tried to resist but lost herself in lust for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hand on the small of her back. She pulled away. 'Jack I....' He put his finger to her lips. 'Luv dont ruin the moment.' Jupiter obeyed and Jack and her stayed on deck all night, staring at the stars. 


	8. Answers

Diclaimer: You've heard the disclaimers through all 7 chapters! I dont want to write them anymore!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Answers   
  
Jupiter woke up and it looked to be about six in the morning. She sat up and cracked her neck. It was kinked in many places. She sheilded her eyes from the sun and looked at Jack. 'Today.' She stood up and brushed herself off. 'I'm going to get some answers.' She wondered how to wake Jack up, this was a hard task because she suspected he was drunk. She got down on her knees and slapped his arm. He was still snoring away. Jupiter rolled her eyes and smacked his face softly. He still didnt stir. She put her face down near his ear and screamed. 'JACK!' Jack opened his eyes and sprung up, his confused expression was hilarious. Jupiter laughed softly and looked at Jack. 'Jack I need you to answer some questions for me, I am not grasping some of the things that has happened this week.' Jack blinked and took some time for the words she said to register in his head. He nodded and rubbed his eyes. Jupiter sat down and grabbed Jacks arm. 'Sit.' He flopped down beside her and cleared his throat. She patted the edge of the boat and nodded. 'You know that Barbossa guy? The one you said that was dead?' Jack nodded and looked at her. 'He stole the ship for some time and Will and I went to get it back. Its a long story.' She raised her eyebrow and brought her knees to her chin. 'If he was dead then how did he come back to life?' Jack cleared his throat and lifted his hand. His hand expressions were weird, he always used his hands. 'Well luv, I am told that before they died, someone....I dont know exactly how because WIll was standing right beside the chest of gold but someone stole a peice of the gold and I am told that Barbossa faked his death....but what I dont understand is that there was blood.' Jupiter scratched her head. She didnt understand any of it. 'I have more answer.' Jack motioned for her to go on with his hands. 'How did Will and Elizabeth know we were here? How did they get a hold of the ship?' Jack looked over and saw Gibbs standing over by the other side of the ship. Gibbs winked and Jack pointed to Gibbs. 'Well it was all Gibbs you see. We were 'marooned' and Gibbs got word. Elizabeth and Will were wondering where we were and Gibbs told them that we were marooned. Gibbs had the ship so they went looking for us. They figured we were on the island that I was marooned on before and they were right.' Jupiter frowned and pointed out to sea. 'You were marooned on the island? The island we were marooned on?' The wind blew through Jupiters hair and some sea water sprinkled in her face. 'How did you get off.' Jack stood up and walked over to Gibbs, he took the rum out of his hand and sat back down. He pointed to his rum. 'I barted a pass with the Rum runners. They used that island as a cache.' Jupiter nodded and looked at Gibbs who was smiling at the two of them. Jupiter smiled and patted Jacks shoulder. 'Thanks Jack, I appreciate it.' She got up and proceeded into the cabin. She flashed Gibbs a small smile as she passed.  
  
Jupiter got in the cabin and sat down. She put her hands in her lap and looked around. It was quiet, she didnt much like quiet. She thought of the answers Jack gave her a couple weeks ago. 'They were reasonable answers.' She thought about that Barbossa man, the way he looked at Jack. 'Some of it didnt make sense though.' She layed down on the bed and shut her eyes. 'Why was there blood...? Well of course there was blood but Jack made it clear that there was a fair amount of it....why?' She put her hands behind her head and thought long and hard. She didnt know why she was making a big deal about this, Jack seemed fine about this. He didnt seem affected by it. 'I would have been scared for life. Maybe Jack was.' She sat up and looked around, looked at Jacks things. 'Maybe I should ask him about it.' She shook her head and mentally slapped herself. 'Jack isnt like that! Pirates dont talk about their feelings!' Jupiter layed back down again and closed her eyes. Dreams of Barbossa flooded through her head. They were more like nightmares. She saw a man, he had a hood through. He was being murdered by Barbossa. I knife went through the mans stomach and he fell to the floor. He curled up in a little ball and he went pale. Barbossa laughed and pulled his hood off. It was Jack, She has just witnessed Jack being killed. 


	9. Injuries?

Chapter 9  
  
Injuries   
  
Jupiter woke up in the morning with her red hair was soaking wet with sweat and her brown eyes were all puffy. She threw the covers off and felt her legs, they were all wet from sweat. She slipped on her clothes that she had been wearing for the past week and staggered her way on deck.  
  
The sun was bright and Jupiter brought up her hand to sheild her eyes. Even through the bright sunlight she could see land. She looked toward where Gibbs was standing and she shuffled her way over to him. 'GIbbs are we docking somewhere?' Gibbs looked away from this massive book he was olding. It was very thick and had a layer of dirt pasted on the cover. 'Yes Miss, we are docking at Tortuga.' She nodded and went to her little part of the deck (where she usually sits) and sat down. She didnt like Tortuga, she had bad expiriences there. She groaned and her head on her knees. 'This is not my day.' She figured Jack was down below, but she wasent going down there again. 'That place scared the shit out of me.' She thought while peering down the stairs. She could hear him gulping rum but that was pretty much it. She saw the land approaching closer and Gibbs approached her. 'Miss Jupiter, can ye go down and fetch Jack?' Jupiter groaned and dragged her feet like a little kid while walking towards the stairs. She started down them and it got really warm down there, maybe as warm (hot is the word) as hell itself! She finally hit the floor and searched around again. 'Come on Jack, I dont want to play games again.' She called out to him....he didnt answer. She felt the walls and listened for a noise, there was nothing. She got mad and sat down on the floor (which she couldnt see). 'FINE! If you wont come, then I will stay here until you start acting like a normal pirate.....fuck.' She sat there and waited and still there was nothing. (This may seem boring but it was! Nothing happened!) She started to think no one was down there. She got up and went to the stairs and put on foot on a stair. 'Luv wait.' Jack ammerged and stood in a beam of light that shone into the dark room. Jupiter rolled her eyes and looked at him, he was holding his rum like it was his child or something. 'Where were you Jack, I called your name and you didnt answer.' Jack shrugged and quietly walked up the stairs. 'Whats wrong with him? His attitude has changed for some odd reason. She followed him out and they had docked already. Jack just went off the plank and started walking to one of the pubs. Jupiter just stood on the ship and watched the bar fights. She felt her stomach knot up. 'It'll be ok, nothing it going to happen.' She reassured herself and went into Tortuga. 


	10. Help!

Chapter 2  
  
Help   
  
Jupiter mostly kept to herself while walking down the filthy streets of Tortuga.She wanted to be in the pub (bar whatever) with Jack but he seemed uneasy and she didnt want to annoy him. Jupiter found a small crate and sat on it in the middle of the street. She was really tired and forgot which direction the bar was. She wasent waiting for someone to find her, she just wanted to rest. People walked past her giving her curious glances and some of them looked straight at her face. She did look quite comical sitting in the middle of a busy street. A man walked past and smiled at her with a toothless grin. 'Hmm.' She watched him walk past. 'I swear I have seen him before.' She thought this again as he walked past. 'Maybe he is lost.' She thought. Then he walked past and he had three men with him, he didnt stop but he pointed her out to his friends. 'Maybe I should find Jack.' She got up and turned to the direction she remembered the came from. A strong hand grabbed her hood, choking her. 'Where do ye think yur goin?' She turned around and met the man and his friends. They had chains and guns, they didnt look friendly. 'FUCK YOU, LET ME GO YOU FREAK!' The men laughed at her as the one grasping her hood pulled her closer. 'Such a dirty mouth for such a pretty lady.' She didnt cry, she didnt scream, she didnt look helpless, she just stood there. She didnt know if anyone would help and she wasent sure that tonight she would lose some of her innocence she just stood there. She closed her eyes as one of the men brought up a gun, she could feel it pressed against her head. She could hear people yelling but the yelling wasent yelling of distress...just fighting. 'I knew I shouldnt have come to Tortuga.' She thought. 'Bad things always happen here.' Everything happened so fast. Jupiter was thrown to the ground and she heard a gunshot, she wouldnt allow herself to open her eyes. She heard muffles yells and then everything went a strange quiet. It was dead silence and when that happenes you know theres trouble. She opened her eyes and looked upon a pile of dead bodies, most of the bodies consisted of the men who tried to harm her. She also saw Jack laying beside her, out of breath. She turned to him and gasped. 'You came for me.' Jack looked up and sighed. 'Of course I did luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!' He held out his hand to her and they both went to the Pearl for a feast with the crew. 


End file.
